


Rescue Me

by TasteOfPoison



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: SO MUCH FLUFF, but it wil probably get so sad later on, cute and fluffy, its unreal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfPoison/pseuds/TasteOfPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no summary right now because I don't know where I am going to go with it yet. this is like an intro chapter so enjoy :D i posted it on Tumblr as well first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me

Everyone gloats that being an only child is the life to wish for. Really and truly it wasn’t what little Lucy wanted. All she did was go to her lessons and come home to a house filled with emptiness. The only person she ever had to talk to about her school and adventures were the maids that tended to her every need. Her parents were never around except at bedtime. Her mother would always read her a bedtime story and be off to sleep away her day before the repeating pattern starts the next day.  
“Goodnight darling.” Her mother coos as she turns off the light and shuts the door behind her. This clever little girl only closes her eyes and lies in her bed for a moment before she hears her mother’s room door close shut to signal she’s going to sleep. Immediately, she pushes her covers off and softly tippy-toes across to her big picture window and looks out of it. She softly pushes up the window quietly, managing to get it halfway up. She stuck her tiny head out of it and looks to the sky. 

“I believe. I believe in you Peter Pan.” She said in her small voice before she looks around and to her disappointment again, no one appears. Sighing, she turns into her room again and walks to her bed, tucking herself back under the blankets. She had been doing this every night before she went to bed after hearing the tale of Peter Pan. She drifted off to sleep in hopes to maybe visit there in her dreams.  
 _Lucy. I hear your calls for me, but it is not your time for Neverland right now. You must wait just a while longer my dear. I will bring you here I promise._   
She woke up with a startled expression the next morning as she stared around the room. She had heard him in her sleep. She smiles to herself as the maids are here to ready her for school. Soon she finds herself off for school in hopes that he might visit her the following night.  
Weeks, days and even months soon pass after hearing his voice. Lucy feels a bit silly now that she’s is about to turn thirteen and still believes he would come for her. She feels like the last night would be on the night of her birthday. If not tonight, she thought, he won’t ever come for her.  
Following her big birthday party to celebrate her coming of age into the teen years, she found herself alone in her room as the rest of her family celebrates downstairs. Softly, she locks the door behind her and makes sure she won’t be disturbed. She walks to the window with anticipation and nervousness as well when she makes it to the window. Softly, she unlocks it and pushes it all the way open while looking out on the view of the city of New York. Her eyes lock on the same sparkling star, the only star she could see from all the lights of the city. With her hopeful heart, she closes her eyes 

“I believe in you Peter Pan.” She stood there for a few moments before opening her eyes. She drops her head to the same empty window balcony as before. She pulls her window closed and drops to the window seat and sighs. A moment later, she hears a soft squeaking of the window behind her being lift from its closed position. She jumps from the seat and stands in her room as she watches the window open and gets hit with the cold wind from the outside. Her eyes widen as she sees someone drop into the balcony.  
“I told you I would come for you when the time was right for you.” The voice said as the figure steps through into her room and drops in from the window.  
“You….you are here.” Still in shock from the fact of a boy being in her room right now that just flew through the window.  
“I never break a promise when I give one.” His voice so cocky and a smirk on his face to match his talking, barely visible from the little light coming into the room. “You just had to wait a little longer is all? Tonight though is not the night for you come with me. I just had to let you see I am always here. I always hear your calls.”  
“You came because I almost lost belief in you. I’m glad you did.” Disappointment in her voice as she strolls to her bed side and pulls the covers back. “At least I know you are here even if I can only see you in my dreams.”  
“The more you believe, the closer I will be. You know that place between sleeping and awake? That’s where I will always be until it is time for you to come join me in Neverland.” He reaches over to take a hold of her arm and softly turns her around. “I promise you.”  
“Just …fine.” Lucy sighs as she looks at him, “I will wait until you are ready for me to come to Neverland.”  
With that, he gave her a smile and leans in, whispering in her ear before leaning back with a smile. Lucy chuckles as she crawls into her bed and he leans over to tuck her in. Softly, with a glimmer in his eye, he presses a kiss to her forehead.  
“You’re special Lucy. I know it.” 

With that statement, he disappeared from the room within a blink of an eye. She found herself drifting off to sleep with a smile that night.  
Time passes cruelly as she finds herself nearing the age of 16. Her heart won by a special boy at school and slowly her belief has been slipping through the cracks until she is out one night, alone with this special guy. He starts to make moves on her which she doesn’t like and tries to force him away but he over powers her until a certain visitor makes an appearance in the car, yanking the guy from her. She sits there, almost slack-jaw, staring at the scene of Pan dragging him and throwing him into the water nearby. She scrambles from the car and stands there, smiling as she sees Peter coming back up from the riverbank.  
“Lucy, why did you get yourself into that situation? I told you to stay away from danger.” He gives a light frown as he moves over to her.  
“Hey I didn’t know the guy was going to be a creep okay? Sorry to disappoint you.” She says with a greatly annoyed tone. “Didn’t even know you still notice me…”  
“I’m always watching you. You just don’t realize it because you do not stop to look at the signs you blow off as coincidence.” He smirks while walking over closer to her. “I told you I’d come back when it was the right time.”  
She looks at him with utter confusion before remembering and smiling a bit before turning away. “I thought I would be too old, given I still don’t want to grow up.”  
“You’re never too old if you still believe.” He steps behind her and wraps his arms around her before lifting up into the air a bit. 

Her breath caught as she looks down at the ground they were hovering over with a smile, giggling ecstatically before he set them back down. Appearing in front of her, he smiles and takes some pixie dust to blow at her face before she closes her eyes.  
She’s awaking in a soft bed that resembles her own. She almost thinks she’s home until she hears voices in the room that are definitely not anyone’s she knows. She opens her eyes fully and pushes herself up to a sitting position before letting out a small screech and covering her eyes for a moment. Peter turns around with a smirk as he pats the boy’s arm next to him.  
“Good morning, sleeping beauty. We thought you would not awake from that pixie dust that got you here. You’ve been out a few days.” He grins while taking a seat on the bed. “Lucy, meet Felix. Felix, this is the special one I told you about.”  
“Ma’am, welcome to Neverland. What an honor it is to have you here.” His dark voice drawling out as he takes her hand and softly kisses it as though she is royalty. Her cheeks turn pink as she looks away shyly. Peter backs Felix away from her and mumbles to him before Felix leaves the room with a laugh.  
“What was that all about?” She stretches out with a loud yawn to follow before she falls back against the bed.  
“Oh nothing you need to concern yourself about, little Lucy.” He gave a smirk before holding out a hand. “Come on, let me show you Neverland.”


End file.
